


(Never) out of words

by triplezzz



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Crack sorta, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Zhengting and his various boys, which Yanjun has a lot to say about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplezzz/pseuds/triplezzz
Summary: Zhengting’s roommate is all kinds of hot. And all kinds of weird. And seems to have an endless supply of unprompted comments for his (various) dates.





	1. Wang Ziyi

Ziyi is classically handsome. The very definition of dandy gentleman. Has the kind of physique that’s a combination of both blessed genetics and routine workout. Is an excellent student and doesn’t hurt that he’s rich too – coming from old money – although it’s not really something Zhengting places high up on his list of to-date criteria. But it sure is nice whenever he gets swept up on surprise meals to restaurants that would normally take three months of reservation, or receive prettily wrapped gifts of fashion items he’d made an off-hand comment on during their weekly shopping session. As someone who takes pleasure in choosing and giving presents to his friends, it admittedly feels good to be on the receiving end for a change.

 

So it should come as no surprise when he invites Ziyi to his dorm one fine evening after a hearty lunch and movie date. For a simple relaxing chat, and maybe a little more. He’s been hanging out with the business major for a good few months now, teetering between the edges of courting and _very good friendship_ , and when the other finally uttered the D-word, well, suffice to say Zhengting was quite elated.

 

The swinging of his legs gradually stops the closer Ziyi scoots towards him, looking at home if a tad too luxurious in his study chair. It’s a sight he can definitely get used to.

 

Everything’s right in place – the room pleasantly quiet, the mood mellow. Ziyi’s hand on his knee, ever so courteous, is a warm and reassuring weight. Zhengting closes his eyes and leans into the touch – and almost smacks his chin into Ziyi’s nose when the door swings open. The beautiful nose is thankfully unharmed, but the same couldn’t be said for his heart, racing for a wholly different reason than mere moments ago.

 

Going from shock to annoyance to helplessness in a matter of seconds, he finally addresses the person standing awkwardly by the doorway.

 

“Hello Yanjun. I thought you were going out tonight.”

 

“Uh, hi. I forgot my wallet.” Stiffer than Zhengting has ever seen him, Yanjun gestures to the desk near the door, where a small leather purse lies inconspicuously atop. “Just, gonna grab this and go, sorry. Bye.”

 

Just as abrupt as he barged in, Yanjun makes his swift exit. Once the footsteps fade away, Zhengting buries his face into his hands and makes a noise somewhere between a groan, moan, and sigh. “…’msosorry.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Ziyi’s chuckle is unfairly calm and soothing as he softly pats Zhengting’s head, rubbing his hair, and Zhengting would’ve purred right there and then if not for the shame weighing over his slumped form.

 

He peeks between the gaps of his fingers and just about swoons upon seeing Ziyi’s gentle smile. Gods. How does someone like this exist? He’s almost too good to be true.

 

***

 

“He looks like someone who would say derriere instead of ass like a normal person.”

 

Zhengting pauses to take a deep breath and fixes the wrinkle on his mask, set askew by the twitching of his brows.

 

“A cultured person, you must mean.”

 

Feeling Yanjun’s gaze on him, he turns away from the mirror and gives his roommate a sharp stare, as best as he can muster without moving too much of his facial muscles. It lasts for five silent seconds, during which he whips up a string of curses over such a face belonging to such a person.

 

“Has he ever seen you like this? With your mask on and all.”

 

There it goes, another crinkle on the moisturising sheet despite his efforts to keep his face flat. “Why would he need to? It’s beneficial to neither of us.”

 

“I don’t know about that. You do look pretty adorable now, in a sort of creepy kind of way.”

 

He’s about to roll his eyes and utter a sarcastic thank you when Yanjun chimes in again.

 

“And maybe it’ll let you be less uptight around him.”

 

Zhengting is so very tempted to refute, but knowing better from experience he mentally pats his chest and chooses to pretend not to hear him instead. It’s way too late into the night, he has a morning class tomorrow and a slew of better things to do than verbally arguing an insufferable roommate. Like texting Ziyi, for example.

 

***

 

Turns out Ziyi is indeed too good to be true, he finds out during the semester break, prior plans and excitement down the drain after the news of his transfer to some European country – by his parents’ order, per se. It’s for future investments, he said, looking regretful yet still so handsomely put together. Zhengting tells him it’s alright and puts on a smile and keeps it all the while he sends him off. A tight hug, a kiss on his hand, a goodbye wave before his summer romance disappears down the boarding gate. He sits overlooking the glass walls in a daze, watching the planes depart one after another.

 

In retrospect, the relationship hasn’t reached a point where he’d cry in anguish over the separation and dramatically question fate for tearing them apart, but that doesn’t mean the empty, heavy feeling in his chest is unjustified either.

 

The hour spent lost in thought comes to a halt when a constant vibration shakes his seat. He takes the phone out of his back pocket to see missed calls from Yanjun, messages reminding him of the dorm’s curfew, and mindlessly makes the journey back. Once free of shoes and socks, he heads straight for the bed and cocoons himself with the blanket, not even bothering for a change of clothes or conversation.

 

He wakes up to a cool wet touch spreading across his face and Yanjun looming over him.

 

“Wha–”

 

It takes him a good while to assess the situation, looking around and at Yanjun who seems to be just as startled, plastic wrap clenched in his hand–wait. That looks awfully familiar.

 

“Oh my god,” he croaks, patting at his cheek.

 

“You usually put them on around this time,” shrugs Yanjun, tone casual, as if applying facial mask on your sleeping roommate is a totally normal everyday occurrence.

 

“Yes. That’s. True, but,”

 

“You say you’ll get a wrinkle each time you skip your daily ritual.”

 

“I don’t–okay fine I did.” He sighs and looks up at the man still hovering beside his bed. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

Yanjun balls up the plastic wrapper and tosses it into the trashcan. “Just don’t want you to get all cranky on me tomorrow.”

 

“Hey!”

 

He gives Zhengting a couple of pats on the back, lips quirking on one side. “You know what they say, lots of fish in the sea. Life goes on, right?”

 

It’s not very tactful – coming from Yanjun, after all – but he supposes this cheering up attempt isn’t so bad either. Zhengting adjusts his mask and lets out a small smile.

 

“It does.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yanchen coming up next :D

 


	2. Zhou Yanchen

Yanchen is a mutual friend of him and Ziyi, the three of them having met through the college dance club and growing tight despite coming from different majors. Like a scene from vintage war movies, Ziyi had told Yanchen to take care of him before he went away, sunset backdrop and all.

 

And like a plot progression in modern telenovelas, romantic attraction slowly adds itself into the equation of his previously purely platonic friendship with Yanchen.

 

In his defence, Zhengting would like to say that Yanchen is an extremely likeable guy. Sympathetic, caring, kind and of course, attractive as well. But aside from all those, it’s his bright, bright smile that has Zhengting’s heart growing twice its size each time he receives it. Ah, those pearly whites. He’s even heard rumours about someone paying Yanchen to get them insured, which if true, Zhengting completely understands.

 

Neither of them has addressed the growing sparks and lingering, increasingly intimate touches. Maybe because the circumstances that led them to this point might bring forth some judgement, but honestly – Zhengting doesn’t care. It’s been almost three months since Ziyi and him agreed on a clean separation, so it’s not like anybody’s cheating on anyone.

 

It was Yanchen who dragged him to outings and activities the first few sombre weeks, brought him to discover street stalls and roadside restaurants he now frequents thrice a week. Always with an irrefutable grin, ready to give hugs and encouraging words. As someone who thrives on physical affections, Zhengting eats up every single one of those hugs, leaning into them like he would surrender all his weight to a beanbag.

 

Today too, he collapses into those arms after a particularly frustrating test, sticking close to the warm body as Yanchen walks him back to his dorm. A pat to his lower back and he reluctantly detaches himself, retrieving his bag from Yanchen’s shoulder while the other gives him a short laugh and a promised appointment to their favourite burger joint. He keeps their hands clasped while Zhengting opens the door, few more seconds of prolonged conversations before letting go, not forgetting to spare a smile and a nod to the other occupant of the room.

 

Zhengting waves him a feeble goodbye and sighs as he closes the door, turning around.

 

“You know that one cousin who looks like they’ve got their life all put together, but turns out actually have three dead bodies hidden in the garage?”

 

Apparently, avoiding eye contact isn't enough of a deterrent. Zhengting forces on a tight smile and bites his words, hoping the tone is enough to send the message across. He’s really not in the mood for another nonsensical talk.

 

“No, Yanjun.”

 

His roommate halts, and for a brief millisecond Zhengting is about ready to breathe in relief, but then.

 

“Well, he looks like that one cousin.”

 

Wishing for some sensibility from Yanjun has always been a futile reach, Zhengting knows that, but it doesn’t stop him from wondering what exactly is wrong with his roommate every time he goes and spouts these ridiculous statements.

 

“It’s the smile. Way too often and way too sunny. It’s suspicious.”

 

“Well, hate to say it but not everyone is born with hidden ulterior motives looking smiles.”

 

“…Are you implying my smile makes me look like I have ulterior motives?”

 

“I don’t know, can’t be worse than saying someone looks like a serial killer, can it?”

 

For once, it's Yanjun’s turn to be stunned out of words. He gloats internally and makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face. When he gets out, Yanjun’s narrowed eyes follow his every movement.

 

“What is it?” he snaps.

 

Yanjun holds the silence for a few more moments, then blurts just as Zhengting is tearing open his mask package. “You like him,” he says, as if accusing.

 

“And what if I do?”

 

Still staring at Zhengting with utmost seriousness, he deadpans, “Just don’t end up dead.”

 

Zhengting calmly, perfectly applies the mask onto his face, and slams the nearest pillow at Yanjun. Followed by both of his bugs bunny house slippers, for good measure.

 

***

 

Yanchen – while definitely not a serial killer – is a serial consoler, it seems. Zhengting didn’t want to assume at first, thinking it a coincidence or busyness catching up late in the semester, but the suspicion he initially blames on his own insecurity seems to be more than just that. It’s the sixth time in two weeks Yanchen either postponed or cancelled on spending time with him. What really confirmed it for him, however, was the speed with which Yanchen changes his mind when he lets his disappointment show, failing to control his expression.

 

“You know what? I’ll go with you after all.”

 

“What? But you just said your friend was waiting–”

 

“It’s fine, I can tell him something else came up, ask him to meet up tomorrow. C’mon, you look like you need a little pick me up.”

 

Yanchen beams, as bright as ever, but Zhengting’s heart shrinks instead. It’s a familiar sentence. Sorry, something came up, can I meet you tomorrow instead? He’s heard it a few times, though calls and voice message. It never occurred to him that he might’ve been that ‘something’ just a month ago, when Yanchen was always ready to pour him all his attention. Always asking him what he felt, what had changed, how he’s adapting. Always with those thoughtful, studying eyes.

 

Predictably, it goes through exactly the same format. Yanchen brings him somewhere decently crowded but perfectly accommodating for a private conversation. Asks about what’s bothering him over food and drinks, then takes him for a walk after the meal, slipping in questions between supposedly small talks.

 

Mere weeks ago he would’ve voraciously spilled his heart and guts. Today, short non-answers and deflections are all he gives. He declines Yanchen’s offer to walk him back, faltering just a little when the man engulfs him in a tight hug.

 

“I hope you’ll feel better soon,” he croons with that ever-present smile.

 

Zhengting attempts half a smile back. “Thanks.”

 

And really, he’s thankful. He was getting too dependent anyway, he realises now. He did wonder how someone could be that patient and compassionate about another person’s woes.

 

“Who killed your pet?”

 

It takes him a moment to register the voice addressing him. He looks up and slowly blinks at Yanjun.

 

“Wow. This is serious.” A pause. “It’s that serial killer, isn’t it?”

 

Zhengting groans and falls back onto his bed. If there was an award for the most readable face, he would’ve gotten a trophy. Maybe that’s why Yanchen was so attracted to studying him.

 

“…Should’ve known better than to go after a psychology major.”

 

He feels the mattress beside him dip and removes the hand covering his eyes to peer up at Yanjun, who is currently looking strangely soft.

 

“You found the dead bodies?” his roommate whispers, and Zhengting has no spare energy to bother covering up the laughter that escapes his lips.

 

“Here lays the corpse,” he gestures to himself, “a whole two months of stupid infatuation turned to dust.”

 

Yanjun runs his eyes through Zhengting’s body and back up, putting his signature lopsided smirk and dimple on display. “It’s quite a good-looking corpse.”

 

And Zhengting might deliberately roll his eyes, but the blush rising to his cheeks is involuntary. “Damn right it is,” he buries his face into the sheets, voice mumbled.

 

“Hey, look at the bright side.” A hand slides up to gently ruffle his hair. “At least you got out before finding a real corpse.”

 

“Shut up, Yanjun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls forgive me I do love Yanchen. And psychology majors too (◕ᴗ◕;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know biting is my Brand but this idea came and hit me one day and demanded the character be Yanjun so. This was the result,,


End file.
